<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regrets can wait till morning by stellacanta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297520">Regrets can wait till morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta'>stellacanta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>draucor weekend 2k20 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post Fall of Insomnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Titus used to bring him back from the bar when he went out to get as drunk as possible before. Used to, eventually the man had convinced him to get drunk together at home.<br/>Now that Titus was dead, he had no drinking partner, so back to getting blackout drunk at the bar it was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>draucor weekend 2k20 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Draucor Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regrets can wait till morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draucor weekend Day 1: Finding out Their Partner has Died, Drunk, "Pretty sure that's mine."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Another.”</p>
<p>He stared blearily at the empty glass in front of him and waited for the bartender to bring another out for him. “Are you sure about that sir?” He grunted, whoever it was that was behind the bar today was being particularly annoying. “You seem like you’ve had quite-“</p>
<p>“-and I’m the paying customer here, so if I want another, you should give me another.” There was a sigh before the man behind the bar acquiesced to his demand and began preparing another drink for him. He held the empty glass up to his lips to drain whatever stray drops of amber liquid could be found at the bottom of the glass. His lips curled in disgust when none was to be found.</p>
<p>He set the glass down roughly. “What’s taking you so long?” He was proud of how even he was able to keep his voice, despite the warmth in his face that dipped down to his neck and the room that was beginning to spin ever so slightly. (Cor could also feel the beginnings of a headache that promised to bloom into the mother of all hangover headaches in the morning.)</p>
<p>After what seemed like another eternity, but perhaps wasn’t quite that long, he saw a glass being placed in front of him. He reached over to take it, but someone else beat him to it. “Hey,” he said, slur evident in his voice, “pretty sure that was mine.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s mine now,” a familiar and very annoying voice replied, “I think you’ve had quite enough haven’t you?” One of the glaives that always seemed to be causing trouble for Titus, or was it the friend of the chief troublemaker, gestured towards the empty glasses that were messily placed in front of him. “I don’t think the captain would be happy to see you like this, marshal.”</p>
<p>“Well he’s not here now. In case you haven’t heard, he’s dead.” He made to grab for the glass in the glaive’s hand but the other man was much faster, or maybe he was just that much slower. Damn alcohol slowing his reactions but not numbing the feelings quite enough.</p>
<p>“And this is quite a reaction to that isn’t it?” He watched blankly as the man drained the glass and set it down. “Whew, some heady stuff, hey-“ The glaive pulled out a thick wad of cash and handed it towards the bartender. “This enough to cover the guy’s tab? If it’s not, let me know how much I’m under by and we can discuss this in the morning. I’m going to take him back now.”</p>
<p>The bartender accepted the cash and then waved him away. Apparently what he had paid was enough. The glaive- Libertus, finally that took way too long for him to remember -plucked him out of the chair with some effort and slowly helped him towards the exit.</p>
<p>(He leaned heavily against Libertus and tried not to think about the times when Titus had done the same.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>